Detroit: Become Human-After math
by kimmiehp
Summary: It's been 2 months since the revolution that changed mankind and all of its history books. How is everyone coping with the new intelligent lifeforms? Everyone is doing great expect a certain Connor who feels lost and doesn't know how to control his new oncoming emotions, such as happiness, sadness, and a more scary one, anger.
1. chapter 1

It's been only 2 months since the revolution that changed mankind, and all of it's history books. Markus and North have spent those 2 months happily as possible leading the many androids that plagued Jericho and though were not being caused any harm since that day, they were still prepared for anything. They still had things such as, segregation, and many humans thinking they are superior to them, they continue to be kicked and bashed, but they were happy for once, because they were free. They were living with the humans without being shot down. Sure, they had much more to fight for, but for the time being this was one giant step for the Andriod civilization, which is all thanks to Markus and of course, near the end, Connor did a great deal in helping improve the justice that they very well deserved.

Everyone was understanding their lives now, and everyday more and more people dealt with the new life form that they had created. After all, it isn't their fault a human decided to create them. People found Jericho their safe Haven, except Connor.

He felt unfit. He felt that he didnt belong in such a place, but he didn't know where else he had in mind. He was lost.

His emotions were spiraling out of control. Everyday he absorbed human emotions, more and more, and because he didn't know how to control them or how to even use them, they were going everywhere. And, he still didn't think he knew what being human meant.

He wanted to but he didn't know how to understand what it meant. He had asked Hank many times but Hank said that is something even he couldn't explain, rather it had to be understood through years of experience, and that he himself was questioning that. Hanks face dawned over him. He looked like a hobo, but was honestly a very wise man. He just needed a little guidance, maybe even a friend. Friend. The thought was almost unreal. Hank didn't think of him as a friend.

Just a partner, that's all. He thought of Hank as a friend though, and he guessed that was good enough for the time being. He pondered what Hank was doing right now. Probably since it was his free time, he was either at home getting drunk or at the bar getting drunk. Either way he was drinking. It had started to rain as he was thinking over this scenario.

He hadn't been able to find shelter nor a house. He would've slept at Jericho, but it felt weird to be there after everything and he felt awkward. Another dreadful human feeling he had acquired in the past 2 months. He shuddered, not at the coldness of the weather, but a nervous feeling. He wasn't used to all of these emotions.

" Connor?!" A voice yelled as Connor jumped in surprise. He looked up to see the same gray haired man standing above him, an obvious worried expression implanted on his drunk and hazy eyed face. " Hello Hank."

" What are you doing out here?" Hank shouted.

" Im sitting down. What are you doing?"

" I know you can't catch a cold or anything, but I know you sure as hell can get damaged just sitting out here. What are you doing? Can't you use any damn common sense in that smart head of yours?"

Connor chose not to say anything, and looked down in a somber way. Hank hated when he made that expression. He looked like a small, lost puppy. " Why aren't you at Jericho? Did something happen?"

Connor looked up at Hank and observed his face. It looked almost sobered up now. He must really be worried.

" Nothing happened. I just decided not to stay there. I felt uneasy staying there." It was as simple as that.

" Connor, they're your people, why the hell not?"

" I'm not quite sure. I just feel...lost." Connor said staring at the ground with a blank expression sporting his handsome face.

" Jericho doesnt suit my interests." He stated bluntly. " Well you couldve stayed there until you found a place to stay.

God dammit, Connor. There are still people out here that will hurt you. Not everyone is understanding of the androids. It's dangerous on the side of the road, what were you thinking?" Hank yelled again. " I wasn't thinking anything for once."

Hank had never seen Connor act this way before. He had changed a lot. His thinking was adapting to the human ways and Hank could understand that he was lost because of it. He wasn't used to these feelings.

" Alright son, get in." Hank said with a sigh. Connor tilted his head to the side and gave his signature questioning look that always managed to piss Hank off to the core. " Connor get in. I'm not sitting here all day." Hank said in an obvious, frustrated tone. Connor stood up and slowly walked his way to the car that held his mentor and entered silently.

" Driving while heavily intoxicated is dangerous."

" Shut up Connor." Hank groaned out rubbiing the crease in his forhead. " You seem troubled." Connor observed.

" No, Connor. I'm just thinking."

Connor stared ahead into the road and started to think as well. " You wanna just stay with me?...You know just until you get your own place." Hank said.

" I would be very pleased to, Lieutenant, but I would find it highly disrespectful to obtrude my presence into your home, so suddenly."

" Connor just shut up and accept the fucking offer."

" Okay, Lieutenant."

" And stop calling me Lieutenant."

" What would you prefer to be called?"

" I don't know. Call me Hank."

" Okay Hank."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole car ride was driven in silence, and was more than awkward, and although Connor wasn't exactly sure of the meaning of awkward, he was getting an idea based on the tense aura that hung in the air. Even Connor was silent for once, not asking the repetitive questions and banter that Hank was used to. He started to feel even more of this "Awkwardness" when Hank pulled in the driveway exited and entered his home that he had invited Connor into. Connor went into the house and observed the room like a crime scene investigation, as he sat down on the couch. " You can uh, take the guest room. Watch some TV or something. There's not really much to do around here." Hank said scratching the back of his head.

" I greatly appreciate this kind gesture, and I believe I will accommodate nicely to this new lifestyle, as I hope you will too." Connor said half smiling. " Connor you have got to stop doing that." Hank said rubbing his forehead.

" Doing what?"

" Talking like your reading from the urban dictionary."

" I dont understand."

" Ugh, never mind. I'm too hungover for this." Hank said walking to his kitchen and opening his fridge to pull out some alcohol.

This was going to be different. But, he thought it was nice to help Connor out, if he found that Jericho couldn't.

" Hank? How do you use this?"

Hank looked up to see Connor holding a TV remote.

" Can't you read? You just push the channel button to change what you want to watch."

" But what are these numbers down here?"

" The channel numbers, Connor." Connor looked at the remote obviously contemplating over the information he had just absorbed. Hank sighed and took another swig from his beer. " I'm gonna go lie down."

Connor watched as Hank exited the kitchen and walked down the hall and slammed his door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

8 AM. Connor got up from the couch he had sat on all night watching tv and walked towards the bedroom of Hank Anderson.

He could faintly hear Hank's repetitive alarm clock, indicating that Hank was just being lazy and didn't want to get up.

He opened the door to see a Hank on his bed mouth open and snoring. " Hank?" Connor quietly called as not to disturb him.

Hank didn't budge. Connor walked over to him gently shaking him. Hanks eyes slowly opened and he groaned. " Connor? What are you doing?"

" It is exactly 8:02 AM. Preciesly the time you should be getting up and going to work." Connor stated.

" Except I always get into work when I feel like it. Now leave me the fuck alone." Hank yelled.

" There is no need to yell in this calm situaton. I am only trying to help you." Connor reasoned.

Hank knew he wouldnt win this fight and groaned and huffed as he got up an started contemplating why he asked Connor to move in with him.

Connor was a hell of a pain to deal with, but he knew it wasn't his fault. He just didn't understand and needed help.

Hank walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bear and a leftover burger in the fridge and started biting it.

" Let's go." Hank said, throwing the car keys at Connor. " So is there a case?" hank asked.

" Double homocide, possibly the act of an android."

" So I guess we are getting assigned all of the android cases then?"

"Precisely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor and Hank walked into the building as all eyes were on Hank. " It seems as though people are staring at you."

" Yeah connor, thanks for the observation."

" Lieutenant Anderson. Well I'll be dammed I never thought I would see the day when you came to work early, although still not very on time." A cop on the other side said mockingly.

" Shut the fuck up." He said as he gave them the middle finger.

" I guess JR here is good for something after all." Another said putting a shoulder around Connor. Everyone laughed along in amusement. Connor had a very overwhelming feeling all at once looking at the shade of red that littered Hank's wrinkled face. He wasn't quite sure what the feeling was and it just kept getting stronger and stronger. " Anderson! My office now!" A voice let out loudly from the office.

Hank let his snarl show very visibly and wondered over towards the office. As Hank entered the commander's office, Connor was left in silence in the office as everyone's laughter and banter subsided, leaving Connor and his newfound thoughts.

Connor decided he should at least get some work done while Hank was getting lectured by the boss. They looked to be arguing as usual. Hank probably didn't like the assignment that was being given to him.

Hank exited the office with a sign of distress, as he came over to his desk and sat down.

" We should probably check out the crime scene soon." Hank said. " Your body's defenses seem to be kicking in rapidly. You should take a rest so it doesn't affect your productivity." Connor stated.

" Is that your way of saying you're worried?" Connor looked at him wide eyed and then looked back down not saying anything. Hank really seemed to think something was wrong with him then, but he let it pass. Was he worried? He didn't know what he meant by that. Connor felt a heavy weight hit the back of his head, but he didn't know what. He brought his head around, and looked at the figure standing behind him. Gavin. He held a stack of books and he assumed that was what Gavin hit him with. Connor turned back around and continued to study the case.

" Hey fucker!" Gavin snarled. " I can't believe everyone is falling for this android bullshit. Alive? Give me a fucking break. You don't even know what being alive means." Gavin hissed furiously.

" What is the definition, Gavin? Please inform my database."

" I don't have to answer to a fucking android. You're not living so deal with it." He spat as he shoved him and walked away. Hank stood up and looked down at Gavin getting up against him so he could feel his breath. He said nothing. He just stared at Gavin with a menacing look and looked at him up and down, and then for what felt like hours, Hank grabbed his keys yet again.

" Come on, Connor." He said without taking his eyes away from Gavin.

Connor stood up looking ahead of him not making eye contact with Gavin.

When the two made it outside, Connor couldn't keep his curiosity inside.

" Hank? You seemed slightly hostile towards Gavin just now."

" That's because I was."

" But why?"

" Jesus Connor. He was picking on you." Hank snapped.

" Picking?"

" Never mind." Hank said. He sighed and entered the car. " Gavin is one hell of an asshole." He muttered. He put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, aggressively. They both heard a thud behind them and felt the jerk of the car hitting something very solid, and Connor turned behind him just in time to see a man flying off his bicycle onto the pavement.

" God dammit!" Hank jumped out of his car and stood up tall to see if the man was okay.

" I'm alright, it's okay. " The man said jumping up and cycling away. Connor's mind started to go wild as a sound started to come from his mouth and the very overwhelming feeling came up again, more and more and more until Connor couldn't seem to contain the feeling and a sound escaped his lips. He didn't know what it was but it just felt natural. The scenario that had just occurred was...something. Something, but he didn't know what. It was making this sound come out of him.

Hank jumped back in the car and didn't even notice the sound that Connor was making until he honked his horn to make sure the area was clear before starting to drive. As he looked behind him to see if the area was clear his eyes met Connor's eyes.

It took a moment for it to sink into Hank's head but then he realized that Connor was laughing.

It made Hank happy to see him laughing because it meant he was understanding, and absorbing the human emotions.

Connor suddenly stopped and gave the questioning look again, tilting his head to the side.

" My heart is suddenly pumping to an abnormal speed, and an unnatural sound has escaped my mouth." Connor looked almost worried.

" THAT Connor, was because you found this situation funny."

" Funny?" Connor seemed to be thinking over the word carefully.

" You just laughed. It happens when something makes you feel happy or amused."

" I see." Connor said.

Hank could tell he definitely needed help with these emotions, for sure. He would be there for him if he needed it, of course, but it was going to be tough to teach someone and explain how to be human, especially when he himself was just figuring it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the case was over. The double homicide turned out to be a bar fight and an android had fled the scene and some humans blamed it on the android. Typical humans. Some of them haven't become used to the androids yet.

Luckily Connor was able to analyze the bar and tell what had occurred.

" Remember when you told me androids were only able to simulate human emotions and weren't actually developing them?"

" I remember." Connor answered, regretfully.

" What do you feel now?" This had been on Hank's mind for quite some time. " Feel?"

" Do you still agree with that?" He took a moment to ponder it but answered.

" I don't suppose so."

Hank nodded in satisfaction. He knew that Connor was dealing with these new emotions, but was he really changing? Was he becoming...human?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank threw his keys down on the couch as though he was tired. He rubbed his eyes and dramatically yawned. " Well Connor, I'm going to bed." We waved behind his head as he walked into his bedroom feeling finally at ease. It was a very stressful case, and Hank was feeling very awkward at the situation considering Connor was himself an android.

He wondered what would happen if this had happened to Connor some day. It could. Although he would not admit it, he would blame himself if anything were to happen to Connor. He feels the need to protect him and if he didn't fulfill that, Hank would be devastated. He's already lost his son and he can't lose his friend who he thought of as a son. He was just about as naive as a child so it was hard for him to not see Connor as a son.

A loud boom rang throughout the sky and rattled the things around his room. A thunderstorm. Hank hated thunderstorms. It made him think about things he tries so hard not to think about on a daily basis. Another one banged and rattled and then suddenly followed behind it was a loud crash in the living room.

Hank stood up violently and walked fast toward the door. " Connor?!" He yelled. No answer.

" Goddammit Connor." Hank muttered under his breath.

His eyes were filled with scrutiny as he investigated the room. No Connor was in sight.

" Connor where are you?" Hank yell whispered. He looked around but saw nothing but total darkness. Hank's eyes trailed over the floor and saw the glass that had been shattered on the floor scattered everywhere. Hank bent down to pick up a piece when he saw a shoe beside the entertainment center.

" Connor?" Hank called out. He crawled over beside the entertainment center and came face to face with an almost unrecognizable, petrified face. His eyes were drawn wide and his mouth was parted open slightly, his eyebrows were drawn together, and even though Hank had thought it was impossible, it was almost as if his complexion went a shade paler.

Hank touched Connor's knee and in reaction got a very heavy flinch. THIS was not Connor.

" Hey. Connor what's wrong?" Hank called out in a gentle voice that he himself didn't know was possible.

" What...What is that sound?" Connor asked looking up at him with his wide eyes and Hank found himself lost. His heart had hurt after seeing his reaction. He guessed Connor had never been in a thunderstorm.

" It's just thunder, Connor." He said reassuringly.

" Thunder? I've heard it before but not this much. I'm scared." Connor said, as he jumped at another sound of thunder and started visibly shaking. Hank stopped in his tracks and thought of when Connor was on the roof with the Deviant after it had killed itself. The face Connor had made and his trembling voice. It was the official turning point of Hank's opinion on weather or not Androids were alive. There was no way that Connor's emotions could look and feel so real without being real, no matter what Connor had kept telling him.

" Hey. Connor look at me, son. there is no need to be scared anymore. Do you understand? It's just thunder. It can't hurt you." Hank said as he pulled the shaking and petrified Connor into a long and meaningful hug, caressing his back slowly and shushing him. For hours Hank sat in that floor with him until both the thunder and Connor were calming down.

He was just as naive as a child. And just as adorable, and easily scared. Everything but his smart level was that of a child.

" I am sorry to have bothered you Hank. You may get some sleep, you need it." Connor offered.

" Are you okay?" Hank asked before leaving.

" My stress levels have gone down if that's what you mean."

" Connor... god never mind. I try to be nice and you piss me off." Hank grumbled.

He always got pissy when Connor talked all formal and scanned himself and other people all the time. " Come get me if you need me. I'm going to bed again." Hank called as he finally yet again had a sense of relief when his back and head hit the bed and pillow and his eyes closed, letting the stinging sensation on the back of his eyelids take over and he found himself resting in a for once very peaceful slumber. His last thoughts were that of Connor and his scared face, that would be implanted in his mind forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Yet again another early appearance at the office, followed by laughs and gazes from the other men. Connor seemed oblivious to the stares, but Hank saw them clear as day and he was really getting pissed off.

"I'm not so sure about this early thing Connor." Hank said. Connor could hear the irritation in his voice.  
" Your body's defenses seem to be kicking in again." Connor said.  
" My defenses? You want to know why my defenses are kicking in? Because of you. I told you I get in when I get in, but you can't seem to get that through your over achieving head can you? You're really starting to piss me off, Connor."

Connor shrugged it off as Hank's usual attitude, and continued to work. " The amount of Android complaints have lessened, but there are still a very great amount." Connor said to no one in distinct.  
Connor rubbed his chin as he started to think. That habit had picked up over the past 2 months and even more so in the last week.

" This one says that an android was sentenced to prison for killing an old man. The android's defense was that she was no where near the crime at the time that it happened, but so far there has not been any evidence indicating her defense was true." Connor stated.  
" I could probe her mind and prove what was true." Connor suggested to Hank who hadn't obviously been listening.

Hank stared into the distance hand scratching his neck, almost as if he was reminiscing. Connor decided not to push him even though questions were pouring into his head like a waterfall, he knew Hank would be upset if he started asking too many questions.

" I'm going to ask if we can take a case." Connor stated and got up from his desk. Hank didn't budge and probably didn't even hear him.  
Connor blankly walked to the office, almost nervous to face the boss considering they weren't on good terms, and everytime they talked he always gave him attitude or yelled at him.  
He wasn't sure if he liked androids yet or thought of them as human, but that didn't matter, what mattered to him was the job and Hank. He was sure of that now. Hank was the only person in his life that actually mattered to him.

He had friends like Markus and North, but they weren't really important. Not only that, he felt bad for betraying them. Even though they understand that he wasn't a deviant at first and he was programmed to do whatever they say. They all were at first. They all understood.

It didn't matter now because they had won the fight for now. They were becoming equal.  
Although he didn't know what nervous really WAS he sure was feeling it.

He opened the door with all the files guarded in between his arm and his stomach. Well where his stomach should be at least.  
He talked a nervous step in his boss's office.  
" Excuse me? May I ask a question?" Connor mumbled.

He looked up at Connor who's eyes were drawn to something on the floor rather than his eyes.  
"Yes Connor?" He said with attitude.  
" If you would, a case has certainly peaked my interests, and although it has not been assigned and has almost been solved I would like to take a look at it. I could probe the android's memory. I would certainly find it displeasing if I had a chance to find the truth about a case and didn't take it."

"What case?" He said as Connor handed him the files. He hummed when he saw the case.  
"This case has been solved, Connor."  
" I'm aware, but if you'd just allow me to probe the Android's memory."

" You can visit the criminal, but I wouldn't suggest staying down there for too long with it." He said throwing the files on his desk. Connor greatfully picked up the files and smiled and nodded to his boss, then walked out the door surprised that went so well.

He had half the mind to go and brag to Hank about it, feeling vaguely proud at himself. He knew most of the cops would do a half ass job at this case considering it had to do with androids. He was sure Gavin had turned most of his cop friends against all androids.

" Hey! Connor! What are you doing?" That voice, oh the sound of his voice was all too familiar.

" Gavin, it's a pleasure to see you, as always."

"Shut the fuck up. I said what are you doing?" Gavin walked closer to him getting in his face.

" I'm going to probe the deviants memory to analyze what happened during the crime."

"The only deviant in there is the one I caught today."

Connor handed him the files so he could see.

His hand traced over the files and he looked up at Connor angrily.  
"I've already solved this case."  
" I'm aware. Though you don't seem to have any proof that the deviant is the one at fault here, and I've been given permission to reactivate the case and probe it's memory." Connor said, bluntly.

Gavin, smirked and gave a fake laugh. Before Connor had time to react Gavin hit Connor I'm the stomach and had him on the ground. " Fucking peice of shit is what you are. All of you androids. You're nothing, you hear that? You all deserved to be locked away somewhere!" He spat as he kept kicking Connor.

" Hey! That's enough!" Hank came and yelled loudly.  
" Shut the fuck up Hank and stay out of this. This fucker needs to be taught a lesson." Gavin said.

Hank pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at Gavin.

" Well if he isn't alive then he doesn't need to be taught a lesson. Now leave him alone."  
Gavin looked at Hank and then down at Connor and hocked a big loogey right on him.

" Remember that. You're nothing." He whispered.

"Androids." He whispered again shaking his head as he walked off.

"Connor are you alright?" Hank asked practically jumping down to Connor. " I am alright." Connor said with a sad face.  
"Are you sure?"  
Connor simply nodded.

"Come on buddy." Hank said. He patted Connor's back as he got up and made his way to the deviant's cell.

Hank kept looking at Connor who had a very sorrowfull look on his face but with a hint of determination. Even when Connor turned deviant he was always one who wanted to get the mission done.

Connor tapped on the glass rather hard startling the deviant.

" My name is Connor. What about you?" He asked. Although he usually never gets an answer and he can scan them and already knows their name, it's a nice gesture. " Rachel. My name is Rachel."

" Hi Rachel. Would you mind if I probed your memory?"

" No, no please. Please don't do that." She whispered as tears ran down her face.

" Please. If you want to get out of this situation, you're going to have to let me do this. I'm here to help you, not harm you." He said. "I need your cooperation if you want this all to stop."

" I. I can't. Am I going to die?" She asked looking up at Connor. Those small round eyes were filled with wonder, sadness, and all traces of hope were absent. " Not if you cooperate with me." She looked down at her arm.

" He hurt you didn't he? He told you not to talk. You ran away and they blamed it on you."

She seemed to be shocked by his guess and stood up off the chair and made her way to the glass and stared into his eyes. " I was working in the bar. Then these two men started talking then yelling and before I knew it they were fighting, and I was scared. Then after one of the men were down they had this idea to blame it on me. He told me not to talk and started hurting me. I didn't want to hurt him so I ran away." She said. " That probably made me look guilty."

" All I need is for you to let me probe your memory." She looked at him for a second and then nodded. " Hank, can you access the door?"

" I got it." Hank said opening the door for him.

" Just give me your arm and this will be all over." Connor said. He took her arm in his and Hank watched as the information swarmed through Connor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor and Hank had gotten done from a long day at work yet again. They helped an android from getting deactivated, and took down a man who killed someone and abused an innocent android.

Once again they entered the car and started on their way home. Hank shared glances every now and then to a Connor who had been acting very strange since the case. He was quiet,, and not a single question had been asked which was highly unusual. He wanted to ask, but he didn't know if Connor wanted to talk about it.

" Connor, are you alright?" Hank decided to ask.

" I am fine."

" You just seem very quiet."

Connor took a minute to think before answering.

" I'm just thinking."

" About?"

" Gavin."

" Well why the hell are you thinking about that asshole?" Hank almost yelled.

" Hank can I ask you a personal question?"

" You always do." Hank said as he yawned.

" Am I nothing?" Hank almost swerved as he heard that question. What did he mean? Why would he ask such a stupid question. Hank thought back to when Gavin was beating up on Connor. " You're nothing" Gavin had said. Probably more than once. Now that Connor was feeling emotions he was probably really starting to feel bad from all these mean things that Gavin keeps saying to him.

" No, Connor. You're definitely something."

Connor looked away and out the window of his car, giving a small smile. Maybe even though he said one line, coming from him it would make him feel better. But, one thing is for sure. If Gavin keeps up with his attitude and picking on him, Hank was eventually not gonna be able to keep his anger pent up anymore.

" Don't listen to Gavin. He's a prick who needs his ass kicked." Hank said, and without realizing it he put a hand on Connor's leg and gave a reassuring squeeze. He really had gotten a lot closer to Connor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Hank was always the one to show his anger when he felt like it, but the moment that Connor seemed unable to hold his in was when he became scared for him. Connor was sweet and naive, and he had never been angry or at least showed it, even when Hank had smarted off at him many times. Connor was the nicest person that Hank knew.  
It seemed everyday Connor had faced more and more challenges with his emotions and people who aren't exactly excepting of androids.

"Connor, what do you say we get out?"  
"Out?"  
"We've just been so held up at the office, maybe we could take some time off. Go have some fun." Hank suggested.  
"I don't believe I've ever felt this 'fun'." Connor said confused.

" You know what the cinema is?" Hank asked.

" I believe I've seen it before on my strolls."

" We should go. Just to show you some fun."

" I'd like that, Hank."

It was extremely weird talking to Connor like this. Like they were buddies. Even though Hank did consider them buddies, but he doubted Connor saw them as such. It was rare they talked like this. Something other than the cases they solve almost everyday. It was nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again the awkward silence clung to the two men. All you could hear was the car.

" Hey Connor. uh... What do you think about on a daily basis now that your emotions are coming?" Hank said, attempting to break the silence.

" I don't really know all of the emotions so I'm not sure how to comprehend how I am feeling."

" Explain it."

" Well, sometimes I get this lost feeling. As if I'm drifting away, but I'm not. As if I am sinking. It makes me feel empty, like I'm nothing. Then other times more so every time we are on a case I start to feel full of life, I suppose. I want to move around and solve the case fast. Or another time I feel as if, if I am not doing anything then I feel weird. I feel like I need to get up and do something and move around. I need to do something or else I feel down."

Hank was really amazed at Connor's progression. Before he was this mindless machine that only wanted to get the job done. Now he was explaining all of these new emotions that were flooding through him, and for Connor this was really something. But he did kinda feel bad for him considering, these were natural feelings and Connor was acting as if he just discovered big foot.

" Connor those are completely normal. Sounds to me like you were feeling sadness, excitement, and boredom."

" I've heard of the first two emotions before, but what is this boredom?"

" Something you feel when you have no excitement in your life." He says.

Boredom. Oh Hank Anderson was all too familiar with that word. He was always bored. Of course, now that Connor was in his life, he found it rather hard for that to happen, but when his child had died and androids weren't so popular, he found it hard not to feel it. His life had no purpose, and again he would never admit this, but Connor brought a new meaning to his life.

" I see." Connor says, as he scratched his chin in thought.

" You've been doing that a lot lately."

" I'm sorry?"

" The thing. With your chin."

Connor looked down at his hand, in wonder.

" Why?"

" I don't know. Probably just a habit you picked up. Some people do it when they think, or when they're nervous."

Hank pulled into the parking lot of the cinema and grabbed his keys from the ignition.

"Let's go." Hank said.

Connor didn't know why, but whenever he was trying something new he always felt rather nervous. Even though there was nothing scary about watching a movie he had never been to one or even seen a movie all the way through.

" What movie are we seeing might I ask?" Connor said. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground.

" I figured since you haven't been up to date with movies yet, I'd just pick one. It's called " A Quiet Place"." Hank wondered if Connor would be asking a bunch of questions throughout the movie or not and suddenly regretted his decision on the cinema.

" Hey Connor people don't usually talk during the a movie so try not to talk until after." Hank stated. Hopefully he had understood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the movie was over, of course, Connor had many questions. It was rather funny and more entertaining than the movie seeing Connor's amazed face at the scary parts or at the kissing scenes.

" Why did the man sacrifice himself for his children?"

" Why did you sacrifice the case to save me from falling off the roof?" Hank retorted.

" I understand the concept of his decision to have an honorable death and leaving the audience in mourn and suspense, but all he had to do was scream and move away from the area he was standing or throw an object in the opposite direction leading the monster away, if the child falling through the roof of that tower was a loud enough distraction to lead away the monster from the baby who was making sounds, then why did they have to make such a big explosion to lead the monster away from the mother who was having a child? Of course her screams were loud, but they didn't know she was birthing her child, so why did they feel the need to make that loud explosion, when they could have just saved that for emergencies? I see no logic in this movie."

" Connor you have just successfully ruined the movie for me. Thank you." Hank said with sarcasm.

Connor looked down again.

" I think I did manage to have some of this 'fun' you were talking about." Connor said.

" Great."

Connor just happened to look up at the same as he heard dreadful screams and sounds of laughter. He studied the scene and scanned everyone in the parking lot. Everyone was surrounding an android. Name was: Matthew

" You androids are gonna be the scum of this earth." One said and kicked him.

" First our jobs, and now you're even getting your own rights? What are people thinking?"

Everyone was on the android beating him down and calling him names and for some reason,Connor's brain was screaming at him. He just wanted to leave and go home with Hank, but his legs had stopped listening to him and in almost an instant, he was marching over there and he was standing above the android observing his injuries.

" Leave him alone." Connor said in a fierce tone. Hank was surprised and it seemed like Connor just kept doing that to him. Connor was really changing.

" Who the fuck are you?" One spat, pulling out a knife.

" There is no need to know who I am, all I said was leave him alone."

Out of the big gang he heard big mumbles of "Let's teach this one a lesson." But to their surprise Connor was a trained fighter, and was ready for anything including random street fights. He knew he could surpass them, but his anger had seemed to take over his body and he didn't know how to control it. Hank didn't like this Connor. He had such a bleak facial expression, and usually he isn't very full of emotion, but he usually always has a look of wonder and determination, his face was just so horrifying to look at if you knew the real Connor.

He was different. Changed.

There must have been at least 20 guys crowded around that android, and Connor had just taken them all out, and might have even went a little too far, now that Hank had taken a look at them all.

The android had gotten up and thanked Connor who didn't answer or even acknowledge that he was there. Connor just stared into space.

Hank shook Connor's shoulders. " Hey! Connor! Godammit answer me!" Hank shouted.

Finally Connor's eyes started moving and he started to observe his surroundings.

" What happened?" Connor asked innocently.

" You just went all fucking ninja on some street kids."

" I don't remember."

He was so angry that he blacked out and just raged. He guessed that this was the true extent of Connor's rage and he made a mental note not to get on his bad side.

" I don't want to be bad." Connor said all of a sudden.

His face looked broken. He looked so sad.

" You aren't bad Connor. You just saved someone. Who knows what the fuck they were about to do to him." Hank said. He grabbed Connor's shoulder and pulled him and, wrapped his arms around him.

" You did good kid. You did good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I suck at writing Fanfiction. I'm better at writing original stories. But I loved the bromance or father/son relationship that Connor and Hank had and I would like more. 3 3


	6. Chapter 6

After the incident yesterday Hank has made sure to keep an eye on him. Connor really hated that he did that, even though Hank had reassured him multiple times that he saved that android's life.  
Not only were they about to do something bad to that Android, but there is no telling what that Android might've done to them, considering all the reports from when androids first started becoming deviants.  
Even as smart as Connor was he still didn't know everything. Sometimes they got stuck on cases and didn't know how to continue it.

Unfortunately for them this was a missing Android case. A missing Traci. It seemed the bad things mostly happened to the Tracis and it was hard not to feel bad for them.

"So what do we know about the case?"  
" A Traci, has gone missing after complaints from neighbors and by-passers were made."  
"Anyone die? Were there signs of restraint?" Asked Hank.

" There were obvious signs of restraint, but as far as we know no one has died." Connor said.

"So we have no lead. Just a missing Traci, and some noises."

" I can analyze the area."  
"Yeah, yeah. Just. Don't put anything in your mouth, please."  
Connor smiled and nodded. He was most likely going to put some more in his mouth.

" Hold on, you might not have to."  
Hank said. He pointed at a man who was in cuffs and being pushed into the cells, cussing at the cops very loudly.  
It was the suspect that was in the reports. " You wanna interrogate him?"  
Connor nodded once and started walking.  
Connor knocked on the glass and the suspect looked up at him with terror filled eyes. " My name is Connor. What about you? What is your name?"

The man didn't answer and looked back down at the floor.  
" Could you explain to me what occurred?"  
" I don't know what the fuck happened, Okay?"  
" You were there at the crime scene, correct?"

"Yeah I was. It's just. There was a black out. I heard some screams and banging around and then the lights came back on and the room was a mess and then people were gone." He cried.

"Was there anything in distinct that you heard them say?"

"No. Well, maybe. I heard them say, "put it in the back." And then that's when the lights came on."

" Were there any androids present at the time?"  
"Yes, of course. It's the Eden Club."

"Have ever had any trouble in the past with androids and humans?"

He paused. "Yes. These men. They're all a big gang. They hate on androids and beat up on them. I don't know why I'm a suspect."

"Any information you can give us will help rest this case. Now can you tell me where they are usually located?"  
" I guess the bar down in East End."  
"I will do everything in my power possible to prove your innocence." Connor said and did a little bow as he walked away. This case was a little odd. It wasn't like any other case they've done before. He just felt like something bad was about to happen.  
" Wanna head down there?"  
Connor nodded and headed out the door not giving Hank enough time to grab his keys and head out with him.

Hank caught up with Connor and tapped his shoulder. "Connor! Hey! Wait up!" He shouted. Finally Connor stopped and turned around.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. I'm having that feeling again. That I want to move around and solve the case fast."

"You're excited?"  
" I suppose so. I really want to help this victim."  
" That's completely normal, Connor. I want to solve this case too."  
Connor nodded and kept walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor and Hank pulled out their guns and tiptoed towards East End, which was an old barber shop that was nearly out of business. It was old and shabby, and was known for gang's hideouts. Hence why it was running out of business. It had the most complaints than any other business in town.

"I am able to trace the deviant's thirium."  
"Well then go for it!" Hank whisper shouted. He stated what he was doing way too much.

So Connor followed the blue blood trail. It went a long way, but eventually it just stopped. On the ground, it just stopped. " It ends here." Connor said confused.

Hank sighed and went over to the trail and picked up the rug that was on the floor. Just as he though there was a hidden entrance and 2 huge locks and chains that surrounded the entrance.

"This is it." Hank said.  
"How do we get the locks off?" Hank asked.

"Don't move motherfuckers!" A voice shouted from behind them.

Hank turned around hands up in the air and started talking.  
"Hey listen. We are only here to save the Android now where the fuck is she?"

"The android? That piece of shit? Oh we killed that fucker." He laughed. He pointed the gun right at Hank's head.

" Open the fucking locks!" Hank shouted. "How about I just kill you right here. Right now." He hissed.

"You're name is Richard Berry. You've been imprisoned for 15 years without parole for freud and embezzlement. You lost your kid the court 2 years ago for child endangerment. I know a lot about you Mr. Berry. Even when I die, I will come back and I will tell them every piece of information that I have on you, so either you can let us go and let us take the Android or you can be imprisoned, again." Connor stated.

"But if I let you go you'll fucking snitch either way."

" I'm not going to turn you in, Mr. Berry. You're not my concern or my mission. You're also not the one who did this to the android are you?"  
"No I didn't."

" Let us go and let us down there and we won't say a word." Connor said.

He put down his gun slowly and reached in his pocket and pulled out 2 keys. He walked very slow towards them both and reached his hand out  
Connor had a sway with words no matter what he said people listened.

Connor reached out and grabbed the keys and in one swift movement he hit him in the head and knocked him out cold. Richard Berry lay there passed out on the ground. Connor bent down and unlocked the door, and jumped down into the cellar. Hank couldn't even keep up with Connor. He really was excited to help people.

It was dark and he could barely see but the smell. Thirium has a very distinct smell. It was strong which mean there was a lot of it.  
"Hank? Can you find a light switch?"

"Hang on a minute I'm trying!" Hank yelled back.

Connor tried to move his way around and stumbled a little.  
Eventually the lights turned on and in an instant, Connor's heart instantly dropped down to his feet. Right above his nailed to a wooden pole, was the Traci, cut severed, and thrirum leaking from every part of its body and on it's stomach was written, "emotionless bastard"  
"Job stealer" "cunt" "Nothing"  
It was horrific. She had been tortured in every way possible and even though they couldn't feel pain, in ones last moments before death they want to feel comfort from their loved ones and this android was mentally abuse until it died. Connor felt so horrible at this sight.

"This is aweful." Hank said. This made Hank's hungover stomach sick even worse.  
"Jesus Christ." Hank said.

Connor just kept staring at the dead Traci. She could've been brought back, but it was absurd that anyone would do this to an innocent Android. She hasn't even done anything to them. It was sick, sadistic.

Hank started to untie the Android and ignored his sick feeling.

"Connor come on help me." But Connor didn't. He just stared at the Traci and said nothing.  
"Connor?" Hank said. He moved closer to Connor and observed his face. It was almost as if he was in shock. "Connor, are you okay?" Hank shook him. Right there right before his eyes, he watched as a single tear slid down Connor's cheek followed by another and then one more. Connor was crying. This was the most human thing that he has done.

This was like the time Kamski had tested Connor to see if he could show empathy. When Hank had asked why he didn't shoot, it almost looked like Connor was gonna cry.

"Connor, don't cry." Connor's realized what Hank had just said. He was crying. He took his hand and wiped his tears off and stared at them. " This is what sad really is?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You'll be okay." Hank said, patting the back of his head.  
"How could they do this?"

"I don't know, Connor. They just don't understand. Humans aren't very smart."  
"She was innocent. She just-" Connor cut himself off.

"Look we can proove who did this and we can help her, and the person who's being accused of murder, okay?"  
"What if that was me?" Connor asked.

"Then I would come down here guns blazing." Hank chuckled.  
"Hank. Is anything ever gonna change?"  
Hank took a minute to think, because he really didn't know the answer and he didn't want to give Connor false hope.  
"I believe one day, maybe so. I don't know. I can't answer yes or no." Hank answered. Honestly he wished he could give Connor false hope. But his mind just wouldn't let him.

He really didn't think that one day the humans would come to terms with androids. A vast majority are okay with them, but then there are people like this. And everyday he couldn't help but wonder, what if this WAS Connor? What exactly would he do?

For now he did know, that he would be there for Connor whenever he needed him, and he would help him. He would protect him. Connor crying was proof of his improvement. It was the most beautiful thing he'd seen since his child had died.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE END! Horrible I know. It's whatever. I can't do fanfiction. I might try and write a real book on here one day. I guess it's because it's hard writing how they think and trying to keep them in character. Oh well it's over now. One day I will improve. 3 3


End file.
